Light is one of the important environmental conditions for poultry's growth and development. Facts have proven that lighting duration, light intensity, and especially the color of light have some effect on poultry's growth, development and reproduction which affects poultry's daily weight gain, sexual maturation, laying rate, etc. In view of this, numerous experts are engaged in the research of the effects of the single-color light on poultry and have gained some achievements. For example, compared with other single-color light, green light has more significant effects on the overall increase in chicken muscle fiber and testosterone levels than red light and white light; therefore green light causes a significant gain in earlier stage and a reduced gain in the growth performance of broiler chickens in later stage. So it has a significant effect on the growth performance and chicken quality of broiler chickens; blue light can promote the increase in chicken muscle fiber and testosterone levels in early stage (0˜21 day old), but cause a significant gain in later stage. So blue light has a significant effect on the gain in the growth performance of broiler chickens. In an application of actual production, a new lighting equipment of red, light blue and green single-color lamp series developed by a Netherlands company Gasloc meets production requirements of various kinds of poultry with over-10-thousand-hour service life. This series of lighting equipment has won high favor in a number of countries in the world for its successful application.
However, the pure blue or green single-color light is mainly provided to increase production performance in rearing of broiler chickens. But blue or green single-color light is hard on human eyes, and even induces many non-visual effects, such as rhythm disturbance and abnormal melatonin secretion. Mixing blue light and green light may be good for human eyes and may promote growth of broiler chickens.